


Eternity of Kisses

by Bloodyshadow1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Fusion, Hurt/Comfort, Pearlnet Bomb, Pre Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Pearl and Garnet kissed, platonically, accidentally, out of desire, out of necessity, and the first time they kissed out of love. My 5th and final entry for the pearlnet bomb, Kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the real final part of my Pearlnet Bomb submission and the final part of Past and Future. It is for the fifth day Kiss, it’s a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you like it all the same. Please read, review, and reblog if you like it.

The first time Garnet had kissed Pearl was right after Pearl had killed her first gem and was distraught. It was just a friendly, not entirely; platonic kiss on the gem to show the pearl that Garnet was there for her. 

The first time Pearl kissed Garnet was accidental when they first started to try fusing. They tried dozens of different dances, most of them worked with other gems or other gems swore it always worked when they fused. They even tried to dance like they always did but it didn’t work. It was only when they came up with a whole new routine, one that was different from the others they tried. There was a lot of grasping and hugging, mostly of one’s own body and getting close to one another before the actually fusion took place. The last move was what really set them apart though from other fusion dancers, when Garnet would dip Pearl. For most fusions that would be the end of the dance and beginning of the fusion, but Garnet and Pearl liked the dance too much to end it just because. So instead of ending Garnet threw Pearl up into the air as if she weighed nothing at all and when she came down Garnet would catch her and their bodies would come together. 

In theory everything worked out and the first time they did it, everything was working perfectly, there were a few missed steps here or there, but they could both feel it working. Then Garnet threw Pearl up into the sky and Pearl felt amazing somehow she knew she was safe, she knew that Garnet wouldn’t let her be hurt in the fall. She could see Garnet below her, the smile on her face said that she felt as amazing as Pearl did without even fusing. It caused a warm feeling to blossom in her chest, it was one that she was well aware of, she felt it every Rose walked by. ‘Rose wasn’t anywhere close to us though, I mean she wouldn’t come to see us practice fusing,’ Pearl wondered. But as she got closer to the ground she couldn’t take her eyes off Garnet, and someone at that moment Garnet did what would have once been believed the impossible and made Pearl stop thinking about Rose. One thing led to another, Garnet was looking up at Pearl, Pearl was falling down to her and they collided just like they were supposed… only their bodies were supposed to collide, not their lips. It had felt amazing for the first few seconds then they realized what they were while they formed Sardonyx. 

They had done it, they had fused and like the kiss it felt amazing to be Sardonyx, but both of them had been so embarrassed about the kiss that they split apart almost instantly. Both of them decided that it was clear that they could form Sardonyx if it was necessary and spent the next few days embarrassed about the whole incident away from each other. 

The third time they kissed was after Steven was born, they didn’t remember who kissed who, they just remembered that they needed someone to hold on to. Amethyst had flown away to cry when it happened and Rose, well she was the reason they were all crying. It was for one night only they both promised, it was a night fueled by desire and pain as they tried to forget about who they lost, no love. Their kisses and touches were fire and there was a rightness to what they did, but that rightness only made them feel guiltier after losing Rose. When they returned to the main room of the temple of they agreed to pretend as if the night never happened even though they knew there was more to what they started. 

The fourth time they kissed was a matter of necessity, trapped in the ancient gem warship because of Pearl. They were running out of room when Pearl bared her soul to the fusion on her weakness, why she was so desperate to find some rightness within her that she tricked Garnet into forming Sardonyx once more. The fusion heard the former servant’s plea, and though her face remained stoic her soul ached to take the Pearl in her arms. Even when she was her angriest with the small gem, even when her actions forced Ruby and Sapphire to separate, Garnet couldn’t bring herself to hate Pearl, no matter how much her actions had hurt. Garnet could feel the bond they formed all those years ago tug at her, making her tell the so called defect of the strength Pearl gave her and how she needed to be strong for herself. And then the walls started to close in again and Garnet admitted that there was only one way out of the deathtrap. To her surprise and pride Pearl didn’t agree right away, instead making sure that Garnet was okay with. 

Garnet only nodded and their gems began to glow, there wasn’t any room to dance or even bow as was customary, but not all gems needed to dance to fuse like Ruby and Sapphire. To do so Garnet kissed the glowing gem on Pearl’s forehead while Pearl kissed the gems on Garnet’s palms. And the rightness was back when they burst from the confines of the trap, they separated again quickly, though their relationship was healing it wasn’t strong enough to go into battle, not yet. 

It would be though, the morning after, as the sun rose over the temple cliff Garnet met Pearl. No words were spoken at first, just some quiet sitting, then cuddling, then Garnet raised Pearls chin up and kissed her. No danger or accident, or necessity fueled this kiss, like Garnet herself it was made of love, and neither of them would have it any other way. 


End file.
